


其实

by ultra_FLY



Series: If [7]
Category: Ultraman Series
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultra_FLY/pseuds/ultra_FLY
Summary: 他其实什么都知道。
Relationships: Ultraman Zero/Mirror Knight
Series: If [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169813





	其实

**Author's Note:**

> *还是If的后续，有平行时空Zero和Mirror，也有原时空赛镜  
> *如果还有没写清楚的地方欢迎剧情讨论  
> *bug和ooc都归我  
> *阅读过程如有不适请尽快退出，谢谢合作  
> *现在跑还来得及

或许在很多人知晓他所做的事之后，都会将他的举动评价为冲动之举。但只有Mirror自己知道，其实并不是。  
当他彻底从那场爆炸的冲击中恢复过来时，他的身边早已没有了Zero的踪迹。不但没有Zero，Belial率领的舰队也不见了。  
身陷爆炸中心的他被卷出去很远，早已不在原地。Belial没有继续追过来的原因，大概是他认为那场爆炸足够杀死他们两人吧。  
那你可真的太低估Zero了。Mirror在心里默念这句话。他低头，直愣愣地盯着自己已经恢复成他被黑暗能量侵蚀前模样的手指。  
Zero总是能带来奇迹，比如用一个人的身体扛住了具有足够杀死两个人的杀伤力的爆炸，在最后关头还能记着本应最无关紧要的事，如他所愿地洗刷了自己恶劣的模样。  
所以那不是幻觉。Zero在最后一刻扑过来抱住了他不是幻觉，他的背抵在Zero宽厚胸膛上的温热也不是幻觉。温暖的能量取代了灼烧的热度蔓延遍他的全身，那温暖侵入到了他的皮肤底层、甚至进入了血髓的深处。他毫不抗拒地接纳，这种舒适让他全身上下的细胞都在叫嚣着索求更多的欲望。  
变故起于他的耳边传来Zero的低吼之后。那声音太过痛苦压抑，他不由自主地想要回过头去查看，身体却被死死禁锢住，Zero揽住他的手臂用力到在颤抖。  
他的灵魂即将突破被完全净化的界限。也正是在突破的那一瞬间，他捕捉到Zero嘶吼的尾音里的那一声哽咽，抵住他后背的胸膛倏忽消散，他还不知道发生了什么事，身体已经被冲击力推出去好远。  
他最后模模糊糊看见的，是一团光毫无抵抗之力地被卷进爆炸造成的漩涡，以及中心被撕裂出来的一个缺口。  
手指骤然握紧成拳，Mirror闭了闭眼深吸了一口气，试图压抑住忽然涌上心头的那股愤怒。  
与Zero相识了这么久，他从未试过与Zero和解。在他的眼中，Zero就是一个彻头彻尾的自大的混蛋。永远自说自话，非要逼迫他变回原本的模样，无论怎么驱赶他，他都不停歇地像狗皮膏药一样贴上来。  
实在是可恶至极，为什么他就不能放任自己不管？他没有被净化，不是他的伙伴，甚至不跟他站在同一条战线上，那又不关他的事……明明，那明明不是Zero的错……  
从头到尾都只是他自己的错，是Belial的错，最终却是Zero承受了最惨痛的后果。  
被他一直戏称是道貌岸然的伪君子的Zero，不仅用自己的命抵了他的命，在生命的一刻还是想着让他恢复原状。  
他还没完全接受Zero已经不存在于这个宇宙的事实，却在这些乱七八糟的思绪当中认识到，冥冥之中，他和Zero的关系早已不知在何时突破了朋友、伙伴的层面。  
做出那个最后的选择吧，Mirror。他听见他的心里有那么一个声音在对他说，这个声音听起来很像Zero。  
不久前他们躲在土堆后，Zero笑着对他说，要有选择，才会有希望。  
骗子……Mirror在心里说。他明明是先把希望捧到了他的手上，才逼他做出选择。  
你果然是个混蛋，Zero。

“我一定要把他找回来。他才是这里需要的人。”  
Mirror跪在二次元之民面前。自他上次从镜之星逃离之后，这还是他第一次回来。而回到这里之后，他就一直跪着，没有人让他跪，也没有人让他起来。双方像是在对峙般僵持了许久。  
最终是他先开的口，把那场战斗的详细都说了一遍。他其实知道二次元之民能够看到一切，他的叙述并无必要，但他知道是他自己需要——需要通过不断地回忆那种体验来坚定自己实施那个计划的决心。  
二次元之民一直到听完他的计划都保持着沉默。Mirror预想过很多他可能会收到的反应，可能是斥骂，可能是冷漠，可能是失落，甚至有可能是驱逐。但是只有一声叹息，这绝对不在他的预想之内。  
一声叹息能包含的意思有很多，Mirror最不希望得到的回应就是“无能为力”。他的计划没有镜之星就没办法完成，但为了把那个混蛋找回来，他不惜一切代价。  
Mirror已经在心里准备好了种种说辞——只有镜之星有过研究的基础，只有镜之星能做到；Belial对这个宇宙的肆虐越来越猖狂，只有Zero能阻挡他，Zero有这样的能力，他的存在就是希望……  
“这不是谁的错。不是你的，也不是他的。”二次元之民的话打断了他的思绪，它像是又叹了一口气：“Zero选择接受了这个后果，你为什么就不能接受呢？”  
“因为他才是被需要的人。”Mirror回答得很快，却只是执拗地重复了一遍。  
Mirror虽然没有把心中所想说完全，但言下之意已经不能再明显了。他找的说辞里面，甚至没有他自己的存在。  
“他舍了自己还是要救你，是什么造成了你认为自己的生命不是被需要的错觉？”二次元之民的语气听起来十分无奈，“那时候在这里发生的一切都不是你们的错，你来不及被完全净化不是Zero的错，你选择趁乱逃走也并不是你的错。”  
“Zero把你当成他的责任并不是因为愧疚，是因为他的计划里面本来就有你。缺失了你这一部分，他的胜算可能就没有那么大了。我们与他有过交流，他向我们承诺他一定会把原本的你带回来，要让你成为他的同伴，将整个宇宙从危机中拯救出来。但是他明显低估了你的反抗。”  
“尽管如此他也没有想过要放弃你。他隔三差五地就过来，跟我们了解二次元人的战斗特征，言语中总是装作不经意地透露你虽然在外面流浪，但是没有作过恶。然而我们都知道，那只是因为他在阻止。”  
的确是他阻止的。Mirror的思绪被被扯回他刚刚出逃的那段时间。黑暗能量对他的精神影响虽然被减少，但的确还存在。他无处可去，到处游荡，总有一些状况是会触动他敏感的神经，让他暴躁易怒，产生想要毁掉什么的情绪。  
每当这时Zero总会及时出现，将他的怒火引导到自己身上，“逼迫”他与自己交手。事情发展到后来，他被这样会时不时就忽然出现在他身边的Zero“烦”到见到Zero出现第一反应是掉头就跑。  
Mirror一时语塞。他从来没有往二次元之民指点的这个方向上思考过Zero的动机。他在给他留后路。  
“我们并不会因为你的选择而责怪你。但我们通过他的举动感受到了他的真诚，他是真的希望能有与你成为同伴的那天。我们不想辜负的他的希望，所以才会如此劝阻你。”  
“我们不干涉你的选择，但希望你想清楚，不要因为单纯地想让他回来而让自己盲目地把自己弄丢在那趟旅程中。”  
谈话之后，Mirror浑浑噩噩地穿过镜之湖底，来到了地下神殿。他没有走太近，仅走到能将诺亚之神的神像全般收入眼中的长廊入口就停下了。这是他不能亵渎的地方。  
他再次跪下。这里也是第一次相遇时Zero的目的地。因为银河帝国军的突袭、他的逃走，Zero不得不出面应战。原本他应该在这里接受诺亚之神的力量，变得更加强大，然后带领全宇宙的人民走向胜利。  
却不曾想，仅仅因为出现在他身上的一个变数，那个理想中的未来竟会走偏成现在这副模样。  
Mirror直直地看着那神像许久，最终站起来转身离开了。他已经有了决定。  
他还想看到那束光在这个宇宙闪耀，所以他一定要去将他带回来。  
但二次元之民的话还是勾起了他的贪念——如果那个未来还能成真的话，他还想与他比肩，与他站在一起，一同成为胜利的见证者。

所以……他们的相处还可以是这样。  
Mirror“借用”了这个世界的镜子骑士的身体。为了保证计划的顺利进行，他聪明地选择了用自己的记忆把镜子的意识牵绊住，同时也毫不客气地把镜子的记忆读了个遍。  
他饶有兴致地观察起了这个世界的赛罗和镜子的相处模式。这个世界的他们，就是他所能找到的那个所谓“理想的未来”——赛罗和镜子相遇的过程按部就班，仿佛标准答案。关系自然也不像他和Zero那般极端，或许用的形容词不太对，但他能想到的只有相敬如宾。  
但他又能时常从这两人的小动作里读出一些别扭。他们只会在对方的背后时才不掩饰自己对对方的关注。战斗时默契十足，暗地里关怀备至，甚至甘愿为对方献出生命……日常生活里的亲密接触却远远到不了相应的程度，怎么看都像是欲盖弥彰。  
又来了。他藏身在镜面里，看着在这短短的对话中已经默默地和对方对上了三次目光、之后又飞速移开的两人，居然有些幸灾乐祸。  
“我起码不会对我的选择感到懊悔，你的出现又是为了什么呢？”  
耳边突然再次响起了镜子那时讽刺他的话，Mirror忽然就笑不出来了。那是因为赛罗的忽然闯入，他还未来得及对这句话做出反应，就不得不演起戏。现在回味过来，镜子这句话的威力还是不亚于一根尖刺扎进了他的心。  
他的确是懊悔了。特别是在看到这边的赛罗那时不时就会投向镜子的目光，他想到了Zero。在他未曾察觉的时候，他是否也曾经用这样或关切或专注的真诚到直勾勾的目光看过他？而他却从未发现过？  
其实何止如此，他们连说话前都要靠打架开场，他也是时时不愿意给Zero说话的机会。  
Mirror的确懊悔，但他也庆幸他还有挽回的机会。那个问题他现在没有答案，但在他把Zero找到、送回家之后，他一定会得到这个答案。  
或许他们也会在争论这些事的同时算起旧账，但那又有什么关系呢？反正他跟那个混蛋的账，这一辈子都算不清了。  
之后的一切就像梦一样。他找到了Zero，在赛罗的帮助下重塑了Zero的身体，在对Zero说再会的时候，这副身体所能承担的重负也如他预料之中到达了极限。  
他的意识回到了识海，又与镜子见了面。他已经不习惯道谢和道歉，留下了两句话试图点醒这个世界的两人之后，就算是彻底如释重负。  
Mirror放松着坠入了黑暗中。他要做的事情已经完成了，接下来就是听天由命。  
他弥补到了这地步，于他自己而言，其实可以释怀了。但如果上天眷顾他的话，他觉得自己还是可以继续活下去的。

意识彻底回笼之后，Mirror发现自己被拥在一个温暖坚实的怀抱里。那种温热的触感让他觉得可靠心安，贪恋得就只想靠在那里不愿动作。  
身上没有力气，脑子却还转得动，他自然知道这人是谁。他不知道自己已经睡过去了多久，但从身体的虚弱程度来判断，一定不止一两天。他斟酌了一下，还是决定暂时不暴露他其实没力气这件事。Zero挺爱操心的，这时候就实在不必了吧。  
直到感官逐渐恢复到正常工作的状态，Mirror才察觉出Zero搂住他的动作有多克制。他的一举一动都在表达他的心有余悸。  
Mirror心下一酸，又起了些小心思，轻笑了一声。其实他还没想好说什么，或许只是没什么力度地嘲笑他一下，然后再抬起手拍拍他的背，同样没什么力度地安抚一下他。  
令他意外的是Zero这次察觉到他的笑声之后就采取了迅速的行动。Mirror的手都还没有动一下，脸就被眼前这人霸道地捧起来，按住亲。  
Zero真的是了解他，但再怕他说不出什么好话，也大可不必这么猴急……Mirror嘴角上扬地享受着这个人笨拙的亲吻。心里面虽是那样在吐槽，但他们两人都清楚，这个吻其实是来得晚了。  
“我需要你。”  
他终究是得到了他亲口说出的答案。

End.

在那块临时歇脚的陨石上用一个亲吻确定了关系之后，回程路上，赛罗就迫不及待地在问镜子，为什么那时候亲得那么坚决果断。  
镜子偏过头去不想理他，还有一点是想掩饰已经开始发烫的脸颊。见状赛罗更像是来了劲，在他耳边语调夸张地说道，那可一点都不是镜子的作风。  
脸上越来越烫，镜子看都不看他一眼，侧身给了他一下肘击。赛罗巧妙地避了一下，立刻讨好地贴过去搂住镜子的肩把他往怀里带，也不管人愿不愿意就要往人脸上亲。  
镜子装作嫌弃地躲了好几下，最终还是没有成功。赛罗占到了便宜笑得开怀，便也不再闹他，搂住他的肩一直没有松开。  
这副不顾形象的做派，跟刚才在他醒来前凑到面前、却在他睁眼之后吓到飞速退离的，绝对不是同一个人吧？  
镜子看着赛罗的侧脸，心也软了几分。急匆匆的、还没有确定对方的心意的、只用行动的告白的确不像是他的做法。  
但是就是这么莫名其妙的，他睁开眼睛，发现赛罗就在他面前，自己也好好地清醒过来，他突然就不想继续等待漫长余生里的其他机会了。  
……万一，万一以后都没有机会了呢？  
刚刚从Mirror的记忆里脱离出来的他明显还处于后怕之中。不得不说Mirror和Zero的故事带给了他极大的震撼。他也曾体会过到了生死关头已经无法将爱意传递出去的失落，最终托赛罗的福，他们都还在这里。  
他们已经经历过一次以后都没有机会的危险了，他的确不想再等了。  
他们在相遇之初不用经历Zero和Mirror那般的纠缠已经是幸运，历经生死之劫之后还能在此刻并肩更是万幸。  
既然只是一点诉说心意的勇气，为何不能在那一瞬间鼓足呢？  
他们与Zero和Mirror的交集或许就到此为止了。至于他们完整的故事，镜子还是打算等到他们都没那么头脑发热的时候再向赛罗和大家讲述。  
今天还只是他们光明正大地相爱的第一天。

真·End.


End file.
